


Give me another chance

by Zed_Felton



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zed_Felton/pseuds/Zed_Felton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam的生活回到正轨，看到Adam和Helene，Tony决定离开<br/>失去Tony的Adam才意识到自己早已爱上他，努力把Tony 追回来的故事~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

他们餐厅的选址很棒，泰晤士河畔，还可以看得见伦敦塔桥，Adam喜欢来这里靠在围墙边上放空自己，他看着河面，远处，或者他根本哪里都没看。在Michelin Man来过之后，Adam却发现自己越发的平静但不是那种知足的平静，可他并不觉得空虚，所以Adam一如既往的选择忽视掉这些心理活动。

Tony轻而易举的找到了Adam。发现身边有人的主厨回过神来，看见Tony只是冲他笑，Adam迅速领会到Tony微笑的含义，意料之中又有些意料之外，他以为在终于得到了他想要的三星的时候他会兴奋的手舞足蹈，他会给紧紧抱住Tony像上次Tony来解释误会的时候那样给他一个吻，但是现在Adam却不敢上前，也不知道自己该说些什么，他也看着Tony心领神会的笑着。

Tony决定还是给Adam留些时间消化这个消息，因为自己面前瞪着自己笑的深情的Adam看起来像是傻的，Tony觉得自己能解释Adam现在的样子，大概是Adam终于摘下了他翘首期盼已久的三星，就像那个措不及防的吻，幸福来得太快。他冲Adam点点头转身准备回餐厅。

看着Tony准备离开，Adam开始激烈的自我斗争要不要拉住Tony, 但是身体却早一步行动，等他反应过来对上Tony疑惑的眼睛时才发现自己正拽着Tony的袖子。“我。。。”他顿了顿，“我跟你一起回去。”然后又像急于解释什么一样补上一句：“我们得回去告诉大家这个好消息不是吗。”

每个人都很开心，家庭晚餐看起来也格外丰盛，Adam甚至打着庆祝的旗号加入了大家的“家庭晚餐”。Tony站在桌子的另一头看着和大家笑成一团的Adam，就在这一刻他知道自己真的可以放手了，Adam不再酗酒更不会吸毒，虽然依旧偏执的可怕，但是有Helene在，一切都只会变得越来越好，Tony打从心底的为Adam高兴。他想着，以后的某一天也许他会接受Adam的早餐。

三星米其林餐厅意味着更高的标准，研究新菜式，设计新菜单，Adam忙的像个陀螺。Tony也并不轻松，新的菜式意味他们需要找新的酒商，完美主义的Tony甚至着手换餐具，每一样都要亲自过目，时不时还要应付采访，同时还要管理酒店，刻意与不刻意他与Adam虽然每天见面但是交流却越来越少。Tony看起来准备把这个状态就这么一直维持下去，他准备再过几个月等到一切稳妥之后把餐厅全权交给Kitchen打理，自己专心管理酒店，远离Adam自己也算是全身而退。那个吻之后，Tony几乎称得上是落荒而逃，回到房间他依然无法制止自己狂跳的心脏。“谢谢，”他不知道该怎么回应Adam何况Helene还在旁边，但是他真心感谢Adam，至少这么多年他等到了一个吻。想到这，Tony不禁露出一个自嘲的轻笑。他恨自己这样不坚定，Adam就是这样可以如此轻易的在Tony Balerdi心里激起涟漪，一个温柔的注视就能让Tony心甘情愿的沦陷，Adam再一次打破了他原本安分克己的决心，再一次让他不知所措。Tony对自己绝望而无奈，也是那时起Tony决定让自己醒过来，不在沉溺在对Adam的幻想里。而远离Adam是Tony唯一的选择。

 

几个月后在一次“家庭晚餐”Tony宣布他准备离开将餐厅交给Kitchen的消息，大家纷纷感到惋惜，有谁会不喜欢Tony这样的领班？他要求大家虽然严格但从来不发脾气，他永远面带微笑，这样温柔的餐厅领班可不多见。Tony表示这还是他的餐厅，他不会放手不管的，开玩笑威胁大家说以后还会不定期来抽查工作。Adam一言不发的坐在桌子的尽头，他还没做好Tony离开的准备，他听着Tony跟大家解释，听着大家对Tony的挽留，但他一个字都听不进去，此时的Adam脑子里只有一个声音，Tony要离开他了。

“为什么？”Adam走进办公室，Tony在整理桌子，把第二天要用的材料放在桌上方便第二天Kitchen接手。

“你怎么还没走？”Tony企图岔开话题。

Adam他把自己挤到Tony面前固执的问：“为什么要离开餐厅？”

Tony似乎打定心思不看Adam, 依旧没有放下手工的文件，他一边一页一页的检查文件一边回答道：“餐厅和酒店两边我兼顾不来，而且我觉得应该给Kitchen一个机会，她可以独当一面了。”

这个回答敷衍的痕迹太明显，Adam并不打算放过他，“这不是你离开的理由，你可以把酒店交给Kitchen。”他按住Tony正在整理文件的手，强迫Tony看着他，这一招Adam在Tony身上屡试不爽。

Tony抬起头看着Adam，但他刻意避开Adam的眼睛只盯着Adam的下巴说：“你想听到什么理由？” 他知道Adam在用那双蓝眼睛温柔的看着自己，一开始就是这双眼睛让原本平静的自己再次溃不成军。他感到Adam抬起他的下巴，果然他对上了一双深情的蓝眼睛，就是那个眼神，Tony再次在心里骂自己不坚定，然后自暴自弃的坐回椅子上企图拉开他们之间的距离。良久，他们都没有出声，空气里凝固着尴尬还有些许暧昧。Tony感觉Adam快把自己盯出窟窿来了，他认输一般的叹了口气说：“看看你现在Adam，欠的钱也还掉了，不沾酒也不吸毒，你有了这么多真心的朋友，你改变了这么多，以前的Adam可不会听别人的意见，现在是时候该我做出一些改变了”

“所以你的改变就是离开？”Adam不禁提高的声音。

“要我怎么说你才能明白，一切都按部就班的走上正轨，而我不想成为把事情搞得一团糟那个人，我只是离开餐厅，这对我们都好，别这么小题大做。回去吧Adam, It’s been a long day。”Tony决定结束对话，他站起来准备回家。

还没等Tony走到门口Adam便一把扯住他的胳膊，他表情阴郁的盯了Tony片刻便啃了上去，这根本不是接吻，Tony只觉得自己被咬的生疼，他用力推开Adam，“够了，Adam。你不能这样对我，你不能用这种方式挽留我。上一个吻，这一个吻，你到底想干嘛！别玩弄我了。我早就应该离开餐厅，我根本一开始就不该对你心软！” Tony几乎是声嘶力竭的在喊，他用尽了全身的力气才克制住自己不要一拳揍上Adam的脸，他喘了口气径直推开门走了，没有回头再看Adam。

在Tony走了不知过了多久Adam把自己挪到了Tony的座位上，他看着桌上摆放整齐的文件，Tony就是这样负责，当自己去找Tony时, Tony就把Adam归到了自己的责任下面，本来他大可以放任自己不管，可是little Tony怎么可能会对Adam不管不顾。Adam什么都知道，所以他把Tony当成救命稻草，他知道自己在Tony心中的分量，他知道Tony还在那看着他，所以才敢如此胆大妄为。可他依旧不知道为什么要吻Tony，后来他把那归结成冲动，那的确是一件开心到忘形的事。但是现在Tony却说要离开。

Adam冲到吧台打开一瓶龙舌兰, 灌进一大口，2年多滴酒不沾让他第一口就被呛出了眼泪，但他紧接着灌下第二口，据说这种墨西哥烈酒可以把人带到忘我。Adam现在只想什么都不要想，只想让它麻痹他的舌头然后麻痹他的脑子，什么舔一口盐咬一片柠檬的规则，此时的主厨根本不管，但是半瓶下去Adam只觉得胸口像快到炸开一样，脑子里全是刚才Tony吼他的样子，松开的领口，因为肾上腺素而变红的脸，紧握的拳头，几缕碎发垂在额头，还有那句不要再玩弄我了 Adam嘲笑自己居然还能记得这么清楚。“我没有玩弄你”他听见谁在说话，是他自己，不，他才没有说话。

 

Reece整理好厨房准备离开，却被窗户外面砸玻璃的声音叫了回来，“他说要走！”不速之客闯进来的第一句话让Reece摸不清头脑。

“谁？老天，你怎么喝了这么多，你不是戒酒了吗。”Reece皱着眉头看着这位不速之客在他的厨房里东碰西撞一阵子后终于绊倒了自己。

“你给他出的坏主意是不是！我就知道一定是你，一开始你就让我离他远点，你要跟我抢我的Tony。”Adam索性坐在地上开始胡言乱语，“就算他不在我的餐厅他也不会跟你一起的！他是我的。”

Reece哭笑不得看着地上那个耍无赖的男人，想着天道好轮回Adam也有这一天。

Adam蜷缩在地板上呢喃着Reece听不清的句子，不过有个名字他倒是听得很清楚，Tony。

Adam醒来发现自己在奇怪的地方，然后他看到了Reece，宿醉让他的头快裂开了，但是他还要弄清楚为什么自己会在Reece这里：“昨天我干了什么？”

本来想嘲笑他一番的Reece，看到他跌跌撞撞的站起来还是把到嘴边的话吞了回去，丢给他一盘Omelette，“我不知道，你突然跑来我这发疯，吃点东西吧。”

Adam看着眼前的蛋尝了一口，“还不错，”他顿了顿继续说道：“Tony要离开餐厅了。”

Reece一时不知道该怎么接下去，是该说我知道了还是该说我没有怂恿他。

Adam仿佛在自言自语一般：“我应该听你的，一开始就不去招惹他。”

Reece抿了口咖啡：“但是只要他知道了还是会想尽办法插手的。”

“对。”Adam点点头。

“老实说，我不知道你在失落些什么，Tony愿意走出来，你应该感到轻松。还有那个副主厨，就是你上次带来我开业典礼上的女士，你们看起来很般配，虽然我不想这么说，但是她和你之前所有的女朋友们都不一样，包括Anne。”Reece看着面前沉默吃着蛋的男人忍不住开口继续：“你一走了之伤害了我们所有人，但是看到你回来振作起来我依然是为你高兴的。我本应该恨你，但是不知为什么我恨不起来你，但是我依旧不喜欢你。我们都放下了过去，这样生活才能继续。你应该放手让他离开，为你俩着想。”

“你说得对。”Adam难得安静的听完了Reece一大段话最后还没有反驳。

“现在吃完你的蛋然后滚，我要工作了。”

 

==========================================================

Adam回到餐厅开始为新的一天做准备，只是克制不住的往办公室方向多看了几眼。Adam又不是新手，作为主厨他当然知道在如何领班不在的情况下让厨房依然井井有条。可这不是平时任何一个领班不在的情况，严格来说领班并没有不在只是换了人，只是他的领班不在了。这一周Adam平静的可怕，谁都看的出来主厨大人有心事，只不过所有人都选择了闭嘴。

他没有再去找过Tony，Reece的话让他开始思考，从前他把Tony放在什么位置，现在他又把Tony看做什么，他记得那时候Max, Michel, Reece, Tony，他们5个人如此亲近，他孑然一身一无所有的来巴黎，不认识任何人，不会说一句法语，直到Jean Luc收留他做学徒他认识了他生命里最重要，也是最后他辜负了友谊的朋友们。Tony一直很照顾他，一开始他只觉得Tony照顾他只是因为觉得他可怜，有钱人家小少爷的同情心让他嗤之以鼻，体内的倔强因子开始沸腾，他甚至故意对Tony呼来喝去，但Tony依然无限的包容他。他不是没有怀疑过Tony是否对自己有好感，实际上他暗自为此洋洋得意，这极大的满足了Adam那点小虚荣心。直到他和Jean Luc的女儿Anne在一起后，Tony开始有些避开自己，他才发现Tony远比自己想象要来的认真，他慌了，因为他开始意识到自己的目光会不由自主的寻找那个身影，不过那时候Adam的生活里充斥着酒精、毒品、女人、还有成功，他很快让自己沉沦在里面，直到最后他搞砸了一切。

在那两年里的自我惩罚里，Adam每天都提醒着自己他做过的混蛋事，想着那些他辜负过的人。他脑子里有个名单甚至不用写在纸上，随着离一百万个牡蛎的目标越来越近Adam越来越紧张，他为接下里他要做的事情而兴奋，也为该怎么去面对他伤害过的朋友感到害怕。在去找Tony之前Adam做过很多次思想斗争，但是他只能去找Tony，他是唯一一个可以帮自己翻身的人，Adam唾弃自己的卑鄙，却也无可奈何。Adam还记得自己在得知房间659一直被留着时的复杂心情，高兴，难过，懊惱 ，羞愧，困惑。如果Tony放弃了自己，那不管他当初用什么理由，不管他怎么表示自己想补偿过去也无济于事，他又一次利用了Tony的感情。Oh, Tony，想到这Adam更加无地自容。

餐厅打烊后Helene看见Adam坐在Tony的位置上，终于忍不住走过去：“你知道你的座位在对面吧。”  
Adam无精打采的抬起眼皮看了眼Helene没说话，又重新低下头去。

“听着，我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但是你不能再这样下去了。对，就是这个全世界都欠着我的Adam脸。”Helene对着摆出一副谁也不想搭理表情的Adam翻了个白眼。

Adam撇撇嘴：“我的脸影响你工作了吗。”

“那祝贺你已经实现了你希望你的客人们坐在桌子前渴望忧愁的愿望，尝尝你的酱汁，人们都要哭了。” Helene试图提起Adam对话的兴趣。

“很好。”Adam这次连头的懒得抬了。

Helene无奈的摇摇头说：“如果你这么不想让Tony离开，那就去做些什么！”

Adam心不在焉的顺着Helene的话接下去：“做些什么？”

“我不知道，去跟他谈谈或者什么！”Helene提高了声音，Adam的态度让人生气。

Adam拿着笔不知道在写些什么，“他已经作出了他的决定”

眼看Adam油盐不进，Helene也不想继续下去对话了：“OK，也许Tony是对的。”

Helene走后Adam看着手里的新菜单，没有一道菜是自己满意的，还有角落里那个他刚刚画上去的Tony，“FUCK！”突然爆发一样他把手里的东西摔向门口。

回到房间里，Adam不知道自己已经有多少个晚上这样躺在床上却怎么也睡不着，他又打开一瓶酒威士忌放到嘴边，最后还是又放下了。Adam Jones其实是个胆小鬼，他在心里鄙弃着自己，享受着Tony给予的所有温柔和宽容却把他们当做理所当然，他当然知道Tony想要什么，但是他不敢回应也给不起。Adam再一次把自己缩进壳里，他把这归结为习惯，他习惯了Tony一直陪在自己身边，他习惯了每天早上走进厨房他们是第一个打招呼的人，他习惯了他拟定菜单而Tony来选酒。他把这归结为不甘心，不甘心Tony是那个先提出离开的人，不甘心自己还什么都没做就这样结束了，当这个想法冒出来的时候Adam知道自己完了。可他不敢把这一切归结为爱。然后Adam放弃一般灌进一大口威士忌。

Tony无奈的看着站在门外的Adam，显然面前的人喝了酒撑着门框摇摇欲坠，最后还是不得不把人放进来。Tony抱着胸靠在墙边看着一进来就把自己摔进他床上却一言不发的Adam，又想起了Adam刚回来的时候，菜单上自己的名字和一个房间号，就这样自觉的强行挤进自己的生活。床上的人低着头一动不动像是睡着了，Tony叹了口气拿了毯子想给Adam披上。都说久病成医，十几年足以让Tony看清所有的现实，可是即使再努力的想站在局外人的角度来分析他们之间，准确一些自己对Adam的感情，却还是逃不过当局者迷的命运。他也不懂自己当初决定空着659那个房间时到底是怎么想的，他到底在还在期待什么，现在他倒是希望自己当初没做那个决定。他坐在床边看着蜷缩成一团的男人没了平日跋扈自负的样子自言自语道：“你为什么要来？为什么挽留我？你为什么总是这样理所应当？别再一次次挑拨我的决心，别让我恨你Adam, 你知道我恨不起来你到最后我只会更恨我自己。”他摸了摸Adam的头发想亲亲他的额头但克制住了自己。Tony准备下楼重开一个房间，此时和Adam待在同一个屋子并不是个好主意。

Adam根本没有睡着，床上Tony留下的气息让他安心，他只想闭上眼冷静下自己脑子里横冲直撞的声音，他感到Tony抚摸自己的头发，他听见Tony无奈的呢喃，他甚至可以想象那双的褐色的眼睛悲伤却眷恋的看着自己。有时候，你要跟着你的心走，抛开那些理智和顾虑，好吧，Adam又想把这些归结到酒精身上，酒精麻痹了他的理智。他睁开眼拉住Tony要离开的手，他听见自己说：“别走。”

“你究竟想要什么Adam，”Tony想抽出手却被攥得更紧，“我已经没有什么可以给你的了。”

Adam说不出话，他摩挲着Tony的手掌不想放开。如果没有Tony他不可能拥有现在的一切，Tony帮他摘下了第三颗星星实现了他一直以来的梦想，Tony帮他挽救他支离破碎的人际关系，最重要的是Tony给了他一个正常的生活，但他依旧觉得少了什么，答案呼之欲出，可Adam却不敢靠近。

“放手Adam, 你现在像个幼稚鬼！”Tony挣扎起来。

“别走。”Adam重复道，他不想让Tony走，现在不想，以后更不想。Adam执拗的扯着Tony。

 

Tony停下了挣扎，深吸一口气他猛的压在了Adam身上，注视着他的眼睛破罐破摔的吻了上去，双手胡乱的扯着他的衣服，毫无章法在他脸上乱亲一气，Adam感到有温热湿润的液体蹭到自己脸上，他听见Tony在他唇边发狠的声音，“这是你想要的吗！所以这就是你想要的吗！”他在Tony的手要解开自己腰带时翻身按住了他，已经勃起的下半身告诉自己他也想要，但他不知道自己为什么还要制止住Tony。他看着自己身下的Tony大口的喘着粗气，泛红的眼眶，睫毛上挂着泪珠，还有微微颤抖的身体，又着魔似的亲了下去，却被Tony偏开头躲掉了，Tony用喑哑发抖的声音拒绝到：“不，Adam，停下来。”Tony颤抖的声音像警铃一般静止了他的动作，Adam慢慢坐起来重新拉开了与Tony的距离，他看着Tony抱着膝盖靠在床头把自己蜷缩起来，试图控制自己发抖的身体，过了一会Tony闷闷的开口：“你觉得我对你的好是站在朋友的位置上吗？我从来都不是你的朋友，我爱了你这么多年。”Tony顿了顿抬起头看着Adam一个字一个字咬牙切齿的说道：“朋友从来就不在选项里。”

Adam看着面前的Tony心脏传来阵阵尖锐的疼痛，不知道该怎么接下去。

Tony没想给Adam接话的机会紧接着说：“我没有想让你有负罪感的意思，我只是觉得我们之间再这样下去是行不通的。至少对我来说，行不通的。所以，求你走吧Adam, 让我自己待着。”

Adam站起身沉默的看着Tony好一会，最后还是默默的走了。他轻轻的关上房门，然后坐在地上，他把脸埋在手心里，老天，他又搞砸了。Adam不想走，他就这么靠在Tony的门外，记忆却不知不觉带他回到从前。他想起他还是学徒的时候第一次见到Tony，那个面带羞涩的漂亮男孩温和的冲每个人打招呼，他记得Tony对他的嘘寒问暖，甚至帮他收拾烂摊子，他记得自己当时故意的拙劣玩笑，主厨和领班是餐厅的核心，而你看我们简直天生一对。这句话像魔咒一般就这样把Tony留在了自己身边，十几年。Adam如今才意识到当时这句玩笑话根本就伤透了Tony的心。现在的他乱了手脚，“我该怎么做？”Adam在心里问自己，Adam当然知他该怎么做，这次他必须去面对那个他刻意忽视，藏在心底，明摆着的问题。

 

===========================================================================

心里医生看着门外坐在石阶上的Adam有些惊讶，但又似乎像预料到什么一样。

“进来吧。”Dr. Rosshilde打开门让Adam进门：“你知道你已经不用再进行血液测试了吧。”示意Adam说明来意。

Adam垂头丧气的看着桌面，半天憋出来两个字：“He’s leaving.”

“你知道我不能和我的病人讨论另一个病人。”医生像故意要噎住Adam一样。

“我不是你的病人，至少现在不是。”Adam撇撇嘴，决定还是不要还嘴了, “He’s leaving.”他又重复了一遍。

医生还是心软了：“你在我这里可是久负盛名，两年前我开始为Tony做心理指导，那时候他状态很不好，抑郁，失眠，焦虑症，他爸爸放心不下把他送来我这里。最开始的一段时间我们谈的最多的是你。”

在得知自己对Tony有这样大的影响时Adam不知道是该高兴还是该难过。

“自从你回来了以后，我感觉我们之前的治疗都没用了。你知道他一直爱着你。”

Adam点头：“对”

“你也知道他重新开张饭店根本不是为了让他爸爸骄傲，而是因为你。”

Adam发现自己根本无法反驳，当初自己的威逼利诱的理由根本百拙千丑，自己很清楚，那样说只是为了让自己好受点，只是为了让自己听起来不那么卑劣。

Dr. Rosshilde看着不出声的Adam继续说道：“尽管你带给了这么多痛苦，他还是想帮你实现你的梦想。他为你赌了一把，即使他不知道有多少胜算，他还是甘愿为你下注。”

故意让Adam更难受似的，医生变得咄咄逼人：“你每次来我这里的时候永远怒气冲冲，听不进我说的任何话。但是现在你在怕什么？你害怕不完美，你所谓的完美背后却躲着一个自卑的自己。我来猜一下，童年的阴影，糟透了的婚姻榜样。我说过，你不能接受失败，你害怕失去，你不敢直面问题，这不过是你自尊心作祟，放下它并不代表软弱。我很高兴你今天愿意来我这里，看到你在改善，这是个好事。但你不能把你生命里的不完美怪罪给别人。你知道么，你应该试试看待这个世界不是看它的样子，而是看你想让它变成什么样（注1）。”

Adam不得不承认医生说的全是事实，剖开的现实让他惶恐，更让他惶恐的是他知道，他全部都清楚，只是一次一次选择忽视。所有的自负都是演给自己看的，他装作不懂，Tony想要他为什么还要拒绝他，Tony爱他为什么却要离开他，Tony怎么能做到看着他去跟别人在一起。那都是他骗自己的掩饰，Adam其实什么都懂。他现在才意识到，他回来以后Tony待在自己身边的每一秒都这么煎熬。自己究竟有多混蛋才能把一个人伤害成这样却还奢望他留下来。

“我不想让他走。”Adam第一次鼓起勇气完整的说出了这句话，然后确定一般的重复一遍。

“世界并不是围着你转的Adam, time to grow up，你必须作出选择。”

他对医生点点头：“你周四还需要人帮你准备三明治吗？”

“我记得你说过你不做三明治的。”

“好吧，人会变的，医生。”Adam这句话是说给自己的。

走出Dr. Rosshilde的办公室Adam回到餐厅，他回到河边他的老位置上发呆。Adam知道Tony才是一直勇敢的那一个，自己胆小自私又卑劣，而现在必须由自己先迈出这一步，有句老掉牙但是真理的话付出了才有得到。

 

Tony看着在前台转悠来转悠去的男人，头疼的捏了捏眉心，他本来想忽视掉Adam但是对方的眼睛像长在自己身上一样，灼热的目光想把自己点着一般，连周围的同事都感到了气氛的不对劲。他只好硬着头皮走上去：“Adam，你不是应该在上班吗。”

“Helene可以照看餐厅一晚，我请假了。”Adam踌躇了一会说：“你还没吃晚餐，我能给你做些什么吗？”  
Tony不可置信的看着眼前的人：“你疯了吗，我以为我已经说的很清楚了。我没有逼着你去接受我的意思。这样够清楚了吗！”Tony不想多做纠缠转身就要走。

Adam眼疾手快的拉住Tony的手：“听我说完，至少给我一个机会。”

大庭广众下Tony不想引起注意，他一根一根掰开Adam的手指：“你只是习惯了以前我每天在你身边，我知道我离开的有些突然，你需要时间去适应，但别做你自己会后悔的事情。”

“你怎么知道我会后悔！”Adam提高声音反驳道, “你甚至不给我一个机会。”

Tony像是听到了笑话一样，他一边笑一边摇头：“Oh, Adam，听听你自己在说什么，我们不是年轻的那时候了。花些时间，你会适应的。”Tony安慰似的拍了拍Adam的肩膀。

碰了一鼻子灰的主厨默默回到餐厅，Adam承认他的确太心急了，可他从来有自诩自己是个行动派。每天下班后他开始到酒店前台守株待兔，可是Tony根本就是故意躲着他，等他和前台的每个人都混熟了也没见到过几次Tony，每次在他想说什么的时候Tony就匆匆忙忙走开。唯一的收获就是他在大堂里有了自己的专属座位，每个人都知道他们酒店餐厅的主厨下了班就会跑到酒店去捉他们老板。

 

老实说Reece并不想看见Adam, Adam走到哪里麻烦就跟到哪里。

“去喝一杯？”Adam示意Reece跟他走。

“我不觉得我们好到可以一起去喝酒。”尽管嘴上这样说着，Reece还是跟着Adam来到附近一家酒吧。

Reece抿了一口酒：“看起来我们无往不胜的Adam遇到了麻烦。”

“他躲了我好几个月了。”Adam要了一杯苏打水

“我不是你的恋爱顾问。”

Adam自顾自己继续说道：“我想把他赢回来。”

“你究竟在干嘛Adam？”Reece一脸你疯了的表情看着Adm，“我以为你想通了不再去招惹Tony。”

“我想通了，不然你以为我在干嘛。”Adam一脸你是傻子吗。

“你知道你现在说的是两个人的事情？”Reece放下酒杯看着Adam试图确认Adam不是心血来潮，“你确定你做好承担风险的准备了吗。”

“当然。”Adam不假思索的回答。

Reece还是不敢相信刚才Adam说了什么：“我是说，试着接受一段感情不是冒险。走下去，愿意为这份感情奋斗才叫承担风险（注2）。”

Adam闷闷的回答：“我知道。我知道他总是在那里，我知道我享受的太天经地义，我知道我伤透了他。”

“OK，你要知道Tony的决定不会轻易改变的，他花了这么多年来作出了这个决定。” Reece开始觉得自己头痛了，对着可怜示弱的Adam谁都没办法。

 

Adam承认自己一筹莫展，即使在万花丛中摸爬滚打多年，但正儿八经的谈恋爱从来跟Adam Jones八竿子打不着关系，去找Reece也是病急乱投医。他设想过千百种遇见Tony的场景，设想过数不清的对白，可是现在他连人都见不到了。原来这就是Tony一直以来都在经历的心情，心里装着一个人，却靠近不得。也许只会比自己体会到的更艰难，守着一个明知道不会回应自己的人却义无反顾的对他好，Adam盯着天花板，眼睛酸涩的难受。

 

“谢谢你帮我照看Lily，总是给你添麻烦。”Helene一脸抱歉的对Tony说。

Tony笑着摸了摸女孩的头。“没关系，我喜欢lily。再说只是把她接过来让她待在我办公室而已。”

他们沿着街道走着，“餐厅现在怎么样？”Tony还是没忍住开口问道。

Helene没有回答但是笑吟吟的看着Tony。

意识到自己又忍不住乱关心的Tony摸摸了鼻尖解释：“旧习难改。”

“你为什么不自己来看看？你离开之后还没回来看过，大家都挺想你的。”Helene决定帮Adam一把。

Tony摇摇头：“你知道我不能。你们到家了，跟我说再见Lily.”

Lily再跟Tony拥抱再见时突然说道：“我今天看到了食人魔。”然后亲了Tony一下跑进屋里。

“Hey, Tony。”Helene叫住了准备离开了Tony，“你还记得你在Lily学校门口堵住我只是为了劝我去为Adam工作吗？你告诉我关于他的童年，关于他的成长，你那么了解他，你知道他为什么会回来找你吗”

“因为我是唯一一个能帮他拿到第三颗星的人？”Tony耸耸肩。

“那是一部分原因，我不否认那个。但是你对他来说是特殊的。”

Tony轻轻笑着说：“谢谢你Helene，对我说这些，但是作为一个单身母亲，无意冒犯, 你知道爱可以令人太痛苦，这是这么多年我总结出的经验。其实我挺感谢Adam走进我的生活，然后把它搞砸了，因为我的生活现在好多了(注3)。”

“你的生活可以更好，你自己都不相信自己可以放下他。躲起来不是个好主意，你不能一辈子都躲着他。” Helene上前一步看着Tony的眼睛说：“看看你自己Tony，你并不快乐。为什么不给它一个机会呢？”

“你为什么要做这些？”Tony疑惑的看着Helene,“我以为你和他，你们。”Tony歪头示意了一下。

“我对Adam是有过好感，That’s all. 你是个好朋友Tony，我希望你快乐。”

Tony张了张嘴，最后只是问吻了下Helene的脸颊道了晚安。

 

Tony不想承认每天看到那个在酒店大堂徘徊的身影自己还是挺高兴的，他倒是没想到Adam能坚持这么久，说不感动是假的，但是他不敢接受，他并不喜欢这样患得患失的自己。Adam就是Tony这辈子一道跨不去的坎，放不下的情，即使拼了命的想逃开，只要对方有一丝丝的回应，自己所有筑起的墙壁都前功尽弃，奋不顾身的再次跳进对方织的网，哪怕是飞蛾扑火。

“总厨，659桌的订单。”Kitchen踏进厨房冲Adam笑着。

“我们没有什么659桌。”Adam一脸不可置信的看着Kitchen，“你说什么！”

Tony这顿饭一直吃到所有的食客都走光了最后一道菜都没上来，餐厅已经结束了营业，这时Adam端着一个精致的小碟子走了过来，轻轻的放在Tony面前。

Tony看着面前小巧的甜点说：“今晚的菜没有一道是我点的。”

“是的，因为那是chef exclusive tasting menu.”Adam拉开椅子，坐在Tony对面递给他一个叉子，“不尝尝吗？”

Tony接过叉子挖下一角放进嘴里，靠近时就可以闻见玫瑰的清香，刚放进嘴巴时品尝到些许甜味，随着慕斯在口腔里化开巧克力的苦味越来越浓郁，咽下去时朗姆酒的醇香掩盖了原本巧克力的苦味，像是在口腔里跳了一首探戈。“很棒。”他说。

“它叫Little Tony.” Adam小心翼翼的轻声说道。

Tony抬起眼睛看着对面的Adam，“晚餐很好吃。”

“我也可以做好吃的早餐。”Adam抽出Tony手里的叉子然后握住他的手，“我说过在我的厨房里一切皆有可能，只要你给它一个机会。”

=======Fin======================  
注1 美剧Glee里Finn名牌上刻的话：See the world not as it is,but as it should be.  
注2和3 美剧Looking电影里Kevin对Patrick说的  
1, The risk would‘ve been trying to make it work. The risk would’ve been putting in the hard graft to make it work.  
2, In many ways, I’m quite thankful that you came into my life and fucked it up. Cause it’s better now.

这部电影让我感动的并不是Adam的翻身成功的励志小故事，而是Tony对Adam的痴情。  
电影里Tony去给Adam Reece的邀请函时说的话让人心碎，就想起了后会无期里袁泉那句最出名的台词，喜欢就会放肆，但爱就是克制。那一幕是Adam选择挑明了Tony对他的感情，还有Tony沉默良久之后回答No，他依然愿意看着Adam幸福，他活过的时间都花在爱了Adam这件事上了，他大概就是所谓我爱的人幸福了我就幸福了那个类型。  
老实说Adam那个吻出乎意料但是并不讨喜，Tony一直都没有做过什么出格的事情，反而Adam先去亲了Tony，亲完还用那种黏糊糊的眼神盯着人家，也许导演的用意可能是他们之间需要一个了解然后Adam才能和Helene发展下去，不过这个桥段安排的是真心塞。


	2. I want to hold your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外谈恋爱

I want to hold your hand

Adam对着镜子认真的系着领带，他很少穿这么正式但这是他和Tony的第一个约会，他要保证一切完美，不是好，不是不错，而是完美。老实说Adam有些后悔那天就这么放过了Tony只是一起走回了酒店回到各自房间，最后只在Tony嘴角偷到一个吻就被赶了回去，Adam信心满满的今天一定要上三垒。

他并没有去接Tony，不, Adam当然提出了去接Tony的提议，但是被Tony以我是个男人不用你接，我们餐厅直接见面的理由直接拒绝了。Adam看了眼手表：提前10分钟，很好。他在心里表扬自己一下，这样他可以进去先嘱咐服务生一些忌讳，挑挑毛病，掐着时间要了两杯Kir，确保完美无缺。一切妥当之后，Adam看到了那个朝思暮想的身影走进餐厅，刚想站起来却看见Tony做了一个邀请的姿势后一个小小的身影牵着Tony的手走了进来，Lily，为什么Tony要带着Lily，Adam想着但还是起身迎接。Tony冲Adam抱歉的一笑，然后把刚和侍者解释的话又说了一遍：“抱歉Adam, Helene本来准备把Lily带到酒店的，但我不放心她一个人就把她带来了。” 看着Lily水灵灵的大眼睛Adam一点气都生不起来，他萎靡的坐下叫来侍者点餐。

Adam看着Tony为Lily摆好餐具，耐心的回答她每个古灵精怪的问题，解释盘子里的菜肴，在她想点一杯鸡尾酒时制止她，Tony会是这个世界上最棒的父亲他这样想。像是感受到Adam目光一样，Tony抬起头看向他，脸上还挂着和Lily讲话时的温柔笑意，Adam想让自己就这么沉沦在此时的温馨，甜蜜里，面前的龙虾尾的酱汁似乎也变得可口起来了。

Adam的表情Tony尽收眼底，在Helene把Lily送过来是他几乎是立刻开口提出要带Lily出来的，Helene还为这会打扰他们约会而愧疚，天知道Tony快紧张了。他先是拒绝了Adam要来接他的提议，他怕接下来的一路他会紧张的手脚都不知道放在哪里，Tony不是没和Adam一起外出吃过饭，但这可是他们挑明关系后的第一次约会吃饭，Tony不知道自己当时下决心的勇气都去哪了。一切都发生的太快，这几个月Tony像是在过山车上一样，拼命寻找自己的平静却迎来更强烈的颠簸，一切都美好的不真实，仿佛是自己的梦。自己不再有从前看着Adam时的那种心情，那时因为知道自己永远都不会拥有反而感觉平静踏实，看着他成为主厨，看着他换一个有一个女朋友，帮他发达伤心的同事，因为他的喜怒哀乐而跌宕起伏，即使他的幸福与自己无关就这么远远看着他就好，自己从来不是个委曲求全的人，所以没有希望其实让爱他这件事情更加容易轻松，可是Adam的回应却让自己想要更多，想要得到所有的Adam，他觉得自己变得贪得无厌，无时无刻不在自己患得患失的惶恐中，这样的自己让Tony感到恐惧，在自己看来Helene带着Lily的出现仿佛救命稻草一般。Tony不是没看到Adam那个有些失望的表情，那双蓝眼睛可怜的望着自己在无声的控诉自己带了小电灯泡，Tony只能让自己努力忽视Adam的视线然后无比热情的回应Lily，一丝莫名的尴尬弥漫在他们之间但并不妨碍这顿晚开心而融洽。

 

晚餐结束后的任务是送小公主回家，Lily在和Adam告别时凑在他耳朵边小小声告诉Adam：”是Tony非要带我去吃晚餐。” 回酒店的路上他们都没说话，他们相视一眼却谁都没开口，最后Tony默默的开着车，Adam垂着眼睛好像在想事情，没人打破这尴尬的沉默。Tony转着方向盘把车停好示意Adam到了，Adam下车后却提议说他们沿着河边走一走，10月的伦敦还不算冷，但是夜晚的河边温度骤然下降了许多，冷风有助于清醒头脑。

“你知道为什么我总喜欢来这里吗？”Adam突然开口。“我总是很容易迷失，每次我在这里看这个城市，那些穿插在历史里的高楼大厦，我从来都与任何事不相适应，巴黎，新奥尔良，伦敦，我试过安稳下来，但是不知怎么我不能。我只是想说我知道我知道我从来就不能让别人在我身上感到安全感，但是我有和你一样的顾虑，我是个糟糕的人，而你值得更好的。” 话音刚落Tony就封住了Adam的嘴唇，一个不带任何欲望的吻，Tony只是轻轻摩擦Adam干燥的嘴唇，Adam把头埋进Tony的肩膀上闭上眼睛，耳边传来让他心安的声音：“We’ll make it work.”

他们往回走着，离的很近，手肘互相打架，肩膀时不时摩擦到对方，两个人像发现什么好玩的事一样随着走路的动作夸张的扇着手臂，然后不禁哈哈大笑起来。定了定，Adam握住Tony的手腕把他的手从口袋里拿出来，沿着Tony的指缝把自己的手认真的固定在其中，十指相扣，揣进自己的口袋里。如果此时Adam没有紧张的眼睛只会看着前方的话，他可以看到Tony面颊上飞起的两朵红晕，还有抑制不住上扬的嘴角。

“晚安。”Tony靠在半开的门边却没有关门的意思，这绝对是个无声的邀请，Adam揽过Tony再次含住他的嘴唇，今晚第二吻简直太棒了，Adam简直开心的飞起来，他用舌尖似有似无的扫过Tony的嘴唇然后在对方想要更多时立即退回来，像一场嬉戏。最后他在Tony唇边说着晚安然后放开Tony轻轻把他推回房间说：“我们慢慢来。”

 

Tony下意识的摸着自己的嘴巴，叹了口气走进浴室，洗个澡冷静下自己。等他擦着头发出来时看到出现在自己房间里的Adam吓了一跳，“你怎么会在这？”话还没说完Tony像意识到什么似的定格住了自己，老天，他正穿着Adam的T恤当睡衣，Tony恨不得自己现在哪怕是光着的也比穿着Adam的T恤强，这种像是做坏事被捉了现行的感觉让Tony又情不自禁的开始摸鼻子。

Adam走上前接过Tony的毛巾为他继续弄干头发，“那是我的T恤？”想让Tony更窘迫似的Adam开口问，甚至压抑不住自己声音里的笑意。Tony没出声，头低的更厉害了，Adam索性把毛巾扔到一边一手抬起Tony的下巴，等那双巧克力色的眼睛慢慢与自己交汇说道：“我的荣幸。”

Tony感受到Adam的手拨开自己垂在额前的刘海，他的手指刷过自己的眉骨，睫毛，鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴，然后越来越近，直到嘴巴落入对方。Tony感到Adam在吸吮自己的下唇，撬开自己的嘴巴，想进入更深，氧气越来越不足腿也跟着打颤，Tony只好紧紧抓着Adam的衬衫。“亲爱的，接吻要闭眼。”Adam看到Tony迷茫却瞪的老大的眼睛忍不住开口，散着头发的Tony看着小了许多，脸上可爱的红晕，还有现在急速喘气的嘴巴，Adam顺着手臂滑下去圈住Tony的腰把他们贴的更近，没有一丝缝隙，最好连张纸都放不进来，他一刻也不想等下去了，而Adam从来都不是个绅士。这次他重重的吻向Tony，探进对方的口腔，纠缠住Tony的舌头，甚至有些粗鲁，更像攻城略池一般在对方口腔里横扫一气，他想要Tony的呼吸，想要吞下Tony的舌头，想要Tony的所有，Adam双手急不可耐的撩起Tony的T恤，感受手掌下微带凉意的肌肤。Tony有些费力的从Adam的吻里挣脱出来，他气息不稳的说道：“你不是说要慢慢来吗？”

“我反悔了。”Adam反驳的理直气壮，Adam发誓他本来只是想来趁热打铁劝Tony回餐厅的，谁知道却看见一个湿漉漉的Tony穿着自己的T恤还光着两条腿，这要是还能把持住自己Adam都要怀疑自己的功能了。

Adam在Tony的腰胯附近来回流连一路推搡到床边，他一只手急切的解着衬衫扣子，天知道他根本不想让自己的手掌离开Tony的身体，Tony发现Adam根本就是在撕扯衣服时接过他的工作帮他一颗颗解开扣子，看着爱人为自己宽衣是种享受，Tony一颗一颗解的认真，他不确定Adam真的做好了准备现在还有反悔的余地，直到最后一颗扣子，Adam精壮身体就在自己眼前Tony却迟迟不敢触碰。察觉到Tony的迟疑Adam拉起Tony的手引导它贴在自己胸前让他感受自己的心跳，“我是真实的。”他扶着Tony坐在床上俯下身贴着他的耳朵说道，“它为你而跳。”

是情话的魔力还是Adam喷在自己耳边的温热呼吸Tony觉得自己整个人都在燃烧，他们还什么都没做Tony就觉得自己已经品尝到了最美的高潮。他主动去解Adam的腰带，抚上Adam半勃起的欲望，凑上前去亲吻那鼓起的一团，没等他继续就被捏住了下巴，“我需要你的嘴，来品尝我为你做的每顿早餐，而现在它的任务就是乖乖地跟我接吻（注1），这个，是我的任务。”说完Adam堵着Tony的嘴把他推倒在床上。

他撩起Tony的T恤，不对，是他自己的T恤卷到胸口却不准备让Tony脱下来，低头在Tony心口落下几颗轻若鸿毛却虔诚的吻，一路向下留下一串湿漉漉的痕迹停在他的肚脐处伸出舌头舔弄那块小小的凹槽，同时扯住Tony内裤的边缘一点一点退下直到那个漂亮的小玩意探出头来亲了亲它，然后含住了顶端，Tony条件反射一般要挣脱，虽说有心理准备但是真枪实弹的来他还是觉得太超过了。

身下人的反应大大取悦了Adam，他来来回回仔细的舔着Tony的柱身，细心的照顾到每一处经络，也没有忘记后面两个囊袋，他品尝出Tony的味道如果非要Adam给一个形容的话大概就是刚从大海里打捞出来的新鲜生蚝，带着海水的咸腥还有一丝清甜。毫无预警的他连续给了Tony几个深喉，满意的听到几乎同步放大了的喘气声，然后放开Tony爬上去跟他接吻，到口腔里都是两个人的味道Adam带着笑意问道：“告诉我是放多了调料还是少了。”

在床上说这种话这人简直犯规，Tony撑起自己坐起来稍稍拉开和Adam的距离，看着Adam深邃的蓝眼睛好像自己的整个 世界都在里面，年轻时他沉沦在其中，现在依然无法自拔，不同的是现在他可以放任自己沦陷越深越好。Tony把两根手指放在Adam唇边示意他含进去，Adam顺从的张嘴衔着住指尖，舌头在指肚上打转，痒痒的感觉让Tony发出一串轻笑。Tony拿出被舔湿的手指绕到自己身后，试探的按了自己穴口周围，很久没有性生活的他知道自己现在一定很紧，深吸一口气他探进一根手指，Adam目瞪口呆的看着眼前发生的事情，Tony在为自己打开他自己，一股无法形容的感动和心疼涌上心头。紧接着Tony加入第二个根手指，有些困难让他皱了皱眉头，但他没有闭上眼，他想看着Adam，他们的视线一直胶着在一起谁也不愿意错开视线，瞳孔里倒映出对方的影像就这样望进彼此的灵魂深处。

Adam一手扶Tony的胯部固定着他一手也来到那个隐秘之地，借着Tony手指附近的体液Adam也慢慢伸进一根手指然后勾住Tony在身体里的手指，在自己身体里被牵住手指让Tony全身都泛起了粉红，Adam不紧不慢的抽动摩擦着Tony的手指逼得Tony最后逃离搬得撤出自己的手指。Adam继续Tony没完成的工作慢慢扩张着他，Tony一边借Adam的肩膀支撑着自己一边按在Adam胸前感受着对方有力的心跳。现在Tony体内可以容纳四根手指，Adam变着花样分剪，旋转，抽插着手指听见Tony一声急促过一声的喘息中夹杂着咕啾咕啾的水声，Adam加大了手上的动作，Tony发出一声短暂的惊叫，向后仰去，背部勾勒出一条好看的曲线露出了脆弱的脖颈，Adam猛然靠近咬住Tony的侧颈，手掌支撑着Tony的后背慢慢向床上倒去，手指已经进出很顺畅了，Adam觉得自己快要硬到爆炸了，他问道：“保险套在哪？”

“我没有保险套，就这样直接进来。”Tony握住Adam硬挺替他舒缓着热度，靠近自己的穴口。Adam磨蹭了几下开始往前推，虽然有充分的扩张但是进入还是很困难，Tony紧的让Adam难以自持，Tony深呼吸着努力放松自己，他知道Adam被自己夹的也并不好受，停在这里两个人都不舒服，“别停，直接…全部都进来。”Adam还想说什么Tony干脆直接按住他的腰把自己往上送，生怕他弄伤了自己的Adam只好配合着狠狠心继续进入，全部进去了两个人都松了口气，看着彼此脸上如临大敌般的蠢表情都不禁笑出声来。

Adam握住Tony的大腿慢慢开始律动，观察着Tony的表情，抽插越来越顺畅，他也感到Tony在跟着自己的节奏收缩着后穴，Tony伸手揽过Adam的脖子说：“你可以用力一些，不会伤到我的，我又不是玻璃做的。”

Adam牵过Tony的手按在Tony耳边然后十指相扣，在Tony额头上落下一轻柔的吻，突然快速的动了起来，Tony被他顶出一串破碎的呻吟，整个晚上Tony都很安静除了那些低低的气音，此时Adam觉得自己听到了最悦耳的声音：“叫出来宝贝儿，别压抑自己。”说完又是一串快速的顶弄。

“A…Adam…慢一点。”Tony忍不住讨饶，后穴被摩擦的火辣辣的但却又感到一阵奇妙的快感，四肢像被麻痹了一样酥软到无力，他完全跟不上Adam的节奏了，毫无章法的剧烈收缩着。Adam觉得自己快要被Tony火热的内壁点着了，他停下来看见那双褐色的眼睛噙满了眼泪像是经历千万年沉淀出来的琥珀，晶莹美丽，他凑过去温柔的舔去Tony的眼角的泪珠，放慢速度却进入的更加深刻。

很快Adam找了那处彻底开启Tony的按钮，狠狠的摩擦过那里让Tony发出了一声变了调的嘤咛，他压下身体贴着Tony的胸膛，两颗心心从没有靠的如此接近过，他们感受着彼此的心脏慢慢跳动成同一个频率。Tony双腿环着Adam的腰随着Adam的动作颤抖着，小声说的自己快到了，Adam握住他的阴茎帮他先释放出来，在Tony高潮的那一刻他感到Tony后穴收缩的差点让自己缴械。Tony还沉浸在高潮后的余韵里这让他变得更加敏感，Adam的每次抽插带来的快感仿佛都被放大了好几倍，他一声声不停的叫着Adam的名字，随后Adam狠狠的顶弄了两下退出来释放在了Tony小腹上。

Tony低头看着Adam射在自己身上后就摊在床上累的不想动了，精液这种如此亲昵的体液混在一起的感觉让Tony害羞起来，Adam拿着湿润的毛巾再次过来时就看到Tony满脸红霞，“现在才害羞有点晚了吧。”他调笑道帮Tony擦掉身上的粘液，关上灯翻身上床搂过Tony继续说，“这是我有过的最棒的性爱，不，这是做爱。”亲了亲Tony的后颈Adam闭上了眼睛。

Tony还在为刚在发生的一些失神，身后是Adam强壮的胸膛和平稳的呼吸，能够相爱是两个人生命里最幸运的事情，而自己恰好其中一个他心里被幸福和甜蜜挤的满满的。Tony轻轻的扭过身在Adam怀里找了个舒服的位置，抬头亲了亲他的下巴，把自己埋进他怀里，就在他已经对方已经睡着了的时候，抱着他的手臂收得更紧了，头顶传来Adam低沉的嗓音：“我爱你，Tony。”Tony没有回答只是把自己贴的更紧，就这样相拥而眠到世界末日吧，他想。

 

碎碎念：

注1：默默提供的对话，没有她一下内容本将是全部拉灯的。

对不起把他们写的像小学生谈恋爱！！！谈恋爱就该傻白甜对不对，对不对！

甚至还脑补了他们的结婚誓词呢！

肉很难吃全书BUG但是楼主已经精尽人亡。。。


End file.
